<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kara is trying, okay? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055039">Kara is trying, okay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, Humor, Kink Exploration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has a minor misunderstanding when she and Alex talk about kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Alex Danvers/Kate Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kara is trying, okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have found the purpose of anonymous fics, and it's posting jokes that are terrible even by my standards.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex wasn’t sure what she expected when she made it back to Kara’s apartment. She’d gotten an excited text, followed by a string of emojis that weren’t entirely coherent, but <em>definitely </em>seemed to be happy (and rather flirtatious), so Kara definitely wanted her back there.</p>
<p>Honestly Alex had learnt to just go with it since dating Kara. Still, even she blinked when she made it to Kara’s place, followed a trail of petals to the bedroom, and found Kara lounging on the bed in some admittedly gorgeous lingerie, with Kate Kane of all people reading a book off to the side.</p>
<p>Alex blinked.</p>
<p>“Welcome home,” Kara said, voice low.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Kate said absently, peering up over her book for a second.</p>
<p>Alex swallowed.</p>
<p>“Kara. Er…” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Surprise!” Kara said.</p>
<p>Surprise? Alex faltered again. She was <em>pretty</em> sure Kara would at least ask before planning a threesome.</p>
<p>“Um,” Alex managed again. “What…”</p>
<p>“I know we talked about it,” Kara said, “And I thought I’d surprise you, so…”</p>
<p>“Talked about…” Alex said, voice hoarse. “I’m pretty sure we didn’t…”</p>
<p>“Sure we did!” Kara said. “Couple of nights ago. You wanted to experiment with a few things, and you said you were curious about Kanes, so here you are!”</p>
<p>Kara grinned happily. Alex stared.</p>
<p>Kate glanced up over her book again. She waved. Alex swallowed.</p>
<p>Wait, she remembered-</p>
<p>“Canes!” Alex squeaked, flushing. “C-A-N-E, not… Did you really invite Kate Kane over to…”</p>
<p>Kara blinked. Then coughed. She looked from Kate to Alex awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Oh. Er. Right. I knew that,” Kara said. “So. Er.”</p>
<p>She paused.</p>
<p>“Should I, er, fly her back to Gotham?” Kara said eventually.</p>
<p>Kate winked at Alex. Alex stammered.</p>
<p>“I mean, um, she’s come all this way,” Alex said. “I guess it’d be… rude if we just got rid of her immediately.”</p>
<p>And Kate, finally, put down her book.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>